


Pressure Points

by Bofur1



Series: Pound, Pound, Far Underground [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Character Study, Death Threats, Exchanging Secrets, Extortion, Gathering Information, Introspection, Marriage, Multi, Ralmod is Charles Magnussen, Stalking, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralmod is always up to the challenge of a mystery, but he likes brisk endings to them that will end in his benefit. These crime-lords he works with are all individual mysteries, but one of them in particular, Fori son of Vori, is going to make sure his mystery will be anything but brisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Points

Ralmod tilted his head to the call of the Meeting horn, a broad smile spreading across his face. Another informational gathering for him to take advantage of.

In the Underground standards, Ralmod Emberskull was a fairly new lord, less experienced and unworthy of such respect as a lord such as Datli Steelspin or Cellanar Chaos-Breaker. Ralmod wanted them to keep thinking that as long as possible; because they believed him “greener”, the other crime-lords didn’t pay much attention to them. Ralmod was free to pay blatant attention to _them_ , searching for their strengths and weaknesses.

Oreeve was the one female crime-lord, which set her apart from the others in Ralmod’s mind but not in any of the others’. Oreeve herself was indifferent to the fact that Ralmod was slightly discriminant against her—Ralmod wasn’t even sure she noticed. His underlings had done some subtle but deep digging into her personal history and he was pleasantly surprised that it only took a month and a half to pin her.

Oreeve “Onyxhide” Yerseeveul

**Infantrywoman**

**Former Occupation** : CHEMIST

 **Marital Status** : UNBOUND

 **Further Kin** : OFFICIALLY DECEASED

 **Pressure Point** : RAVREE, RENOR [deceased brothers]

 

Though they were all supposedly lords of the same rank, Ralmod could tell that Tras was the unofficially appointed leader out of them all. It was vital to gather information on him, Ralmod knew. It was easy to approach Tras, as he was sympathetic to Ralmod’s “inexperience” and wanted the first while easy before pressing on him. That was almost more than half of the glee for two months as Ralmod covertly pressed on Tras.

Tras “Earthmantle” Drasul

**Striker**

**Former Occupation** : JEWELER [extortionist]

 **Marital Status** : UNBOUND

 **Further Kin** : ? TEMPORARILY UNDISCLOSED

 **Pressure Point** : OREEVE [ **reason** : romantic interest, see file]

 

Cellanar was the eldest of the lords, most experienced and in shockingly high standings for one his age. Ralmod had at first believed that because of Cellanar’s age the other crime-lords would disrespect him. To try fitting in, he’d given it a test run and had found himself pinned against the wall with Cellanar’s blade poised. But despite his obvious danger, Cellanar was nostalgic and told his personal life freely to Ralmod for two weeks.

Cellanar “Chaos-Breaker” Belnarul

**Tactician**

**Former Occupation** : WOODWORKER

 **Marital Status** : BONDED

 **Further Kin** : OFFICIALLY DECEASED

 **Pressure Point** : JELDEN, JONIVER [wife and daughter]

 

Ralmod approached Datli cautiously. The other Dwarf was _so_ conversational and well-mannered that he was able to keep all of his secrets well-contained. It was difficult for Ralmod to maintain focus when _he_ felt like the one being continually poked and prodded for information. Datli was most likely a blackmailer, Ralmod suspected, becoming uneasy enough to send his underlings in. After four months, his suspicions were confirmed.

Datli “Steelspin” Jaltliul

**Zealot**

**Former Occupation** : BARTENDER [extortionist]

 **Marital Status** : UNBOUND

 **Further Kin** : OFFICIALLY DECEASED

 **Pressure Point** : REFORMED ALCOHOLISM

 

Ardofir was a bit difficult, Ralmod had to admit. He very rarely spoke, which made it difficult for Ralmod to interact with him. However, when Ardofir did speak, he spoke loud and clear for all to hear and over a slow, seven-month period Ralmod got a sense of his personality traits: furious with basically the entire world, arrogant in his skill (for good reason), and only loyal for either bizarre or undisclosed reasons.

Ardofir “Broadbasher” ?ul [SIRE TEMPORARILY UNDISCLOSED]

**Infantryman**

**Former Occupation** : MINER

 **Marital Status** : UNBOUND

 **Further Kin** : ? TEMPORARILY UNDISCLOSED

 **Pressure Point** : POSBL. CHILDHOOD ABUSE, FORI [ **reason** : temporarily undisclosed, see file]

 

Then there was that one crime-lord, that one opaque entity who Ralmod couldn’t understand. Ralmod had known this one would be tricky, but he hadn’t expected the thought of surrender to enter his mind. He had almost acted on the thought and withdrawn, but when he saw the lord in battle, he knew it was far too great a risk to pass him over. Desperately he and his underlings sought data and in an eight-month period found absolutely _nothing_ to satisfy him.

Fori “Blade-Driver” Voriul

**Silencer**

**Former Occupation** : ? TEMPORARILY UNDISCLOSED

 **Marital Status** : ? TEMPORARILY UNDISCLOSED

 **Further Kin** : ? TEMPORARILY UNDISCLOSED

 **Pressure Point** : ? TEMPORARILY UNDISCLOSED

It harried Ralmod to no end that he had no information on Fori. He asked some very subtle questions of the other lords, but they didn’t have the answers he sought. Fori was charming, almost _endearing_ , but his occupation as a silencer warned Ralmod that there had to be a darker and rather perilous side to him, perhaps more perilous than all the other lords. He had to be tentative while searching out Fori, but so far that had yielded nothing.

Then at last, when Ralmod was starting to believe he would never understand the lord known as Blade-Driver, his opportunity came.

Fori had gotten married.

Ralmod was ecstatic, almost feverishly so, and it was in that overexcited moment that he made his mistake.

Striding up to Fori with purpose, Ralmod had stuck out his hand. Fori had shaken it, raising one of his braided eyebrows curiously.

“What’s this for, mate?”

“Congratulations,” Ralmod said smugly. “Tell your new wife I said hello.”

Something had changed in Fori’s pale blue eyes, making them seem suddenly as though they were orbs of ice. Fori’s hand had frozen around Ralmod’s, gradually tightening until Ralmod winced.

“You come anywhere near her, _Moddy_ , and I swear on Mahal’s holy name that you’ll be taught full well the meanin’ of “till death do us part”,” Fori growled.

“What makes you think I would go anywhere near her? I don’t need to,” Ralmod replied, keeping his voice level despite the unnerving sound the bones in his fingers were making.

Fori paused for a long moment and Ralmod was hopeful that he had stumped the other crime-lord. Then, if it was possible, Fori’s grip tightened the furthest. As Fori yanked him forward, probably onto a knifepoint, Ralmod yelped, almost drowning out what Fori hissed in his ear:

“Tras and Ardofir are brothers.”

Then Fori finally released his hand and melted back into the darkness. Even as he gingerly massaged his bruised hand, Ralmod couldn’t help but smile in surprised satisfaction.

 _A trade of interest. Well-played, Blade-Driver._ Very _well-played_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Fori likes Tras and Ardofir, but if he has to give up their secret to get Ralmod off his wife's back, so be it. :/


End file.
